


Rain Check

by hoodienanami



Category: RWBY
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Everything is Fine AU, F/M, Fluff, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoodienanami/pseuds/hoodienanami
Summary: Blake and Sun's date is ruined by the weather.





	Rain Check

Blake stared at the pouring rain from the safety of under the café awning, arms wrapped around her mid-section. Why did the universe always have to ruin her nice moments?

“We should have listened to the weather warnings.” She sighed, cat ears flattened against her head.

Call it cliché but she didn’t like getting wet very much. It didn’t so much have to do with her being part cat as it did with her hair taking so long to dry and makeup getting ruined though.

“Nah I still think it was worth it.” Sun responded, also staring at the rain. He was still smiling despite the fact that their date had been ruined by the weather.

“How are we going to get back to Beacon without getting soaked?” Blake asked him, scanning the street for the driest path back.

Sun put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. “I’ve got an idea!” He said excitedly and without warning his pulled off his already unbuttoned shirt and placed it over Blake’s head.

“There! Now you won’t get wet!” Sun beamed at her, clearly very proud of his brilliant idea.

Blake moved the shirt slightly so she could see and looked up at him. She couldn’t help but smile. He was so sweet even though he had slightly strange ideas.

“Thank you Sun. This just might work.”

And with that the two of them ran out from under the safety of the awning and back to the school, Blake holding tightly to the shirt over her head so it wouldn’t fall off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote another RWBY fic because I was really feeling it and also I love blacksun so much I just had to write something for it.
> 
> I'm sorry if the ending is a little weird I didn't know how to end it well.


End file.
